Home Alone
}} Home Alone is the ninth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *Lurke the Slinkwing appears a second time, as well as new Slinkwing characters, Vizza and Snoop. *The eggs of the Slobber Smelter appear for the first time, but the species name is not revealed until the next episode. *Burple, Aggro, and Cutter learn the importance of teamwork. Synopsis The Rescue Riders scout around the forest gathering supplies such as berries, sand, and wood to create more targets and other training items. Burple finds a rock and ingests it, then immediately regurgitates it as it doesn't sit right on one of his stomachs. It turns out to be an egg, and Aggro finds two more just like it. They appear to be orphaned, so the Riders take them back to The Roost to care for. Meanwhile, a trio of Slinkwings - Lurke, Snoop, and Vizza - visit the same spot looking for the eggs, in order to eat them. Lurke realizes the Rescue Riders probably took them, and they set out to spy on them. Back at the Roost, the Riders have the eggs settled in. Duggard comes to visit, and asks for Dak's and Leyla's help finding a new Grain storage cave for the village. Leyla, Summer, Dak, and Winger leave with Duggard riding on Winger. This leaves Cutter, Burple, and Aggro in charge of the eggs while they are gone. The three left to watch the eggs argue about who should be in charge and how to care for the eggs. The three Slinkwings look on from the outside and figure out a way to get in. Meanwhile, Duggard leads Summer, Leyla, Dak, and Winger to cave after cave after cave. None seems to satisfy him. At the Roost, the Slinkwings try to charge through the windows while Lurke goes for the front door. Burple manages to shove him back out the door. Seeing the Roost under attack, the three work together to shore up the windows and door by blockading them with the training supplies. While doing so, the red and blue berries spill onto some white rocks Burple has and speckles them with color. Seeing that their offensive approach isn't working, Lurke devises a plan of trickery. He approaches the building and asks to speak to the dragon in charge, whom he thinks is Burple. He explains that the three eggs are Slinkwing eggs, and they have been looking for them. He even fools Cutter, who is a trickster himself. Aggro, Burple, and Cutter had over the eggs, and the Slinkwings fly off. Afterwards, Cutter looks at the Dragon Diary to note what Slinkwing eggs look like, only to find out that Slinkwing eggs are actually a neon green, not white with speckles. The three work together to devise a plan to get the eggs back. Meanwhile, Duggard is still leading Leyla, Summer, Winger, and Dak around the island looking for a cave. Summer and Leyla find it odd he can't settle on one of the many they have seen, so Summer comes up with an idea and leads them to another cave. Burple, Aggro, and Cutter go after the Slinkwings. Aggro provides a distraction while Cutter makes them drop the eggs into the air. Burple then grabs them with his mouth and storage stomachs and the Slinkwings pursue him. The Slinkwings eventually corner Burple and make him cough up the eggs. Burple returns to the Roost where Aggro and Cutter are waiting, while the Slinkwings find a suitable sea stack to settle down and eat. It turns out that Burple switched out the real eggs with berry-speckled rocks that look like eggs. In the forest, Summer presents Duggard with another cave, and he exclaims that this one is too dry. Leyla pipes up and points out that they had already looked at this cave, and he said it was too moist. Caught, Duggard admits he just really likes flying around on a dragon. The Riders promise to take him riding on another day. They return to the Roost and find everything is in order and the eggs are safe. Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1990 holiday film Home Alone. **The plot of the episode is similar to the movie as well, as both have the protagonist or protagonists protecting their home from antagonists. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke (mentioned) Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Lurke voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Snoop voiced by Jeff Bennett *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Vizza voiced by Tara Strong *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Dragon Species *Cavern Crasher (mentioned) *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Silver-tailed Ironclaw (mentioned) *Slinkwing *Slobber Smelter (egg) *Swiftwing *Threadtail (mentioned) Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost **Sea Stacks Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Dragon Diary *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Berry *Dragon **Dragon Eggs Events and Practices *Hoogenboo (mentioned) *Rock, Fire, Hay Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders